Legend Of Trinity
by Ryuuji Kirishima
Summary: saat raja iblis hampir memusnahkah seluruh umat manusia, dewa memberikan kekuatan kepada Trinity (manusia pilihan dewa) untuk bertempur melawan raja iblis. raja iblis berhasil dikalahkam walaupun hanya disegel. tapi ada ramalan yang mengatakan akan ada seorang pemuda yang mengemban kekuatan Trinity gabungan (wizard dan Knight) yang akan membunuh raja iblis untuk selamanya
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Di dunia ini sihir, monster, naga dan yang lainya bukanlah hal yang aneh

Tapi, dunia ini bukan lah dunia yang damai karena kemunculan raja iblis yang siap menyerang kapanpun

Umat manusia yang di ambang punah karena serangan iblis yang pertama membuat perjanjian dengan dewa

Dewa mengabulkan permintaan umat manusia dengan menurunkan sebuah bakat yang kini disebut GIFT kepada manusia pilihan

Manusia yang memiliki GIFT dibagi menjadi 2 jenis yaitu, penyihir dan kesatria

Penyihir dan kesatria yang dipilih dewa disebut dengan Trinity

Tapi entah kenapa Trinity yang bertipe penyihir sekeras apapun mencoba tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kesatria. Begitu juga sebaliknya

Perang antara Trinity melawan raja iblis dimulai

Perang yang menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dan korban ratusan juta jiwa ini akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan manusia

Tapi sayang nya raja iblis tidak lah mati. Dia disegel di sebuah pulau yang kini dikenal sebagai dunia hitam dan bisa kapanpun lepas dari segelnya dan kembali memusnahkan manusia

Para manusia yang selamat itu kemudian membangun akademi khusus untuk para Trinity untuk persiapan kelak jika raja iblis kembali bangkit

Tapi, ada sebah ramalan kuno yang mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti akan muncul pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan campuran Trinity penyihir dan kesatria yang akan membunuh raja iblis

.

.

.

TBC

Fic baru lagi

Kayanya karena author kebanyakan nonton anime fantasy jadi pengen buat fic tema kaya gini

THANKS FOR READ AND PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya author

Warning : ooc, au, typo

Fic by Euclidz

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Langit yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dan hutan yang rindang. Itu adalah suasana yang dialami tokoh utama fic ini

Naruto Namikaze, dia adalah seorang Trinity muda yang sedang menuju kerajaan Konoha untuk memasuki akademi khusus Trinity bersama adik angkatnya

Shion Namikaze, adik angkat Naruto. Dia terlihat sedang tertidur di dalam kereta kuda yang membawa mereka munuju Konoha. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kakaknya dia juga adalah seorang Trinity bertipe wizard

Kereta kuda tiba-tiba saja berhenti

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang yang mengendarai kereta kuda

"Ba-bandit" pria tua yang mengendarai kereta kuda ini menjawab dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan

"Serahkan benda dan kereta kuda ini atau kalian akan mati!" Seru seseorang yang sepertinya ketua bandit yang menyerang kita

"Ada apa nii-san?" Tanya Shion, dia sepertinya baru saja terbangun

"Kita diserang bandit" balas Naruto

"Eh? Merepotkan saja" balas Shion

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka. Kau diam saja disini menjaga kereta ini" kata Naruto

"Baik nii-san" balas Shion

Naruto keluar dari kerta kuda dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

Dia menggunakan baju berwarna coklat, celana hitam panjang dan jubah hitam, di pinggangnya terdapat sebilah pedang yang disarungnya terdapat ukiran yang rumit

"Wah wah wah, ternyata ada seseorang yang berlaga pahlawan disini" ledek pria bertubuh kekar dengan kepala botak, dipunggungnya terdapa dua kapak besar berpenampilan serba hitam sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin bandit

"Kalian semua serang dia!"

Beberapa bandit datang menyerbu Naruto

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja membuat mereka menyeringai karena mengira akan menang dengan mudah

Mereka melompat bersamaan dengan pedang yang terhunus kearah Naruto

Tapi tiba-tiba saja bandit-bandit itu terjatuh dengan pedang mereka yang patah semua

Bandit yang tersisa terlihat ragu untuk menyerang

Pemimpin bandit itu melihat ukiran yang ada di sarung pedang Naruto lalu memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk diam

"Ukiran itu. Jadi begitu, kau memiliki Artifact. Jadi kau pasti seorang Trinity" kata pemimpin bandut itu lalu menarik kedua kapak besar dari punggungnya. Kedua kapak itu juga memiliki ukiran rumit di gagangnya

Artifact adalah sebuah senjata yang dimiliki oleh Trinity saat dia menerima GIFT dari dewa. Artifact hanya bisa digunakan oleh Trinity yamg memilikinya. Artifact juga memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda, seperti senjata, buku bahkan sebuah pakaian tergantung dia Trinity tipe wizard atau kinght. Dan artifact tidak bisa dihancurkan bahkan oleh artifact juga

"Anak muda. Bergabunglah denganku dan kalian semua akan selamat atau kalian akan mati disini" tawar pemimpin bandit

"Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik" tolak Naruto

"Kalau begitu mati kau"

Pemimpin bandit itu langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto

Pria itu mengayunkan sebuah kapaknya ke arah bawah pada Naruto

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya hanya dengan menggeser badanya

Pria itu lalu mengayunkan kapaknya kesamping pada Naruto

Naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya

Pria botak itu melompat ke arah Naruto lalu mengayunkan salah satu kapaknya

Tapi Naruto menahannya dengan pedangnya

Sebelum pemimpin bandit itu kembali menyerang, Naruto menendang perut orang itu dengan keras hingga terpental cukup jauh ke belakang

Naruto berlari kerarah pria itu lalu menyerangnya dengan sisi tumpul pedangnya ke kelanya hingga membuat orang itu pingsan (pedang Naruto bukan katana tapi pedang nys kurang lebih kaya di one piece gitu tapi ga ada yang melengkungnya)

Naruto berbalik meninggalkan orang itu

Tanpa Naruto ketahui orang itu kembali bangkit lalu mengambil salah satu kapaknya lalu menyerang Naruto

Tapi sebelum serangannya mengenai Naruto, tiba-tiba saja orang itu terkurung es

"Terima kasih Shion" kata Naruto

"Nii-san harusnya lebih hati-hati lagi. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada" balas Shion yang dari yang dari tadi menonton terlihat kesal pada kakaknya. Dia memakai baju berwarna putih, rok berwarna hitam sedikit diatas lutut, kaus kaki hitam selutut, sepatu hitam dan juga jubah hitam seperti kakaknya. Di tangannya terdapat tonkat berwrna coklat dengan ukiran rumit yang melengkung di ujungnya dan terdapat bola merah di tengahnya

"Maaf-maaf"

Naruto dan Shion lalu masuk kembaki ke kereta kuda untuk melanjutkan kembaki perjalannan mereka

Tak lama setelah keluar dari hutan, terlihat gerbang besar ibukota kerajaan Konoha

"Lewati saja antriannyal kata Naruto

"Baik"

Mereka melewati antriannya lalu berhenti saat seorang prajurit berbaju besi lengkap dari atas ke bawah dengan lambang konoha di dada kirinya menghentikan mereka

"Berhenti disini! Jika ingin masuk kalian harus melewati pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu" kata orang itu

Naruto dan Shion keluar dari kereta lalu mengeluarkan gulungan lalu menyerahkannya kepsda orang itu

"Jadi begitu, kalian adalah Trinity yang akan memasuki akademi. Ikuti aku" kata orang itu

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa sebuah koin perak lalu memberikannya kepada kusir sebelum mengikuti orang itu

Orang itu membawa kami memasuki gerbang ibukota Kerajaan Konoha

"Karena sekarang masih hari minggu kurasa akademi masih tutup. Bagaimana jika kalian ku antar ke penginapan?" Tanya orang itu

"Baiklah" balas Naruto

Naruto dan Shion diaantar ke sebuah penginapan yang tak jauh dari gerbang konoha. Penginapan itu bernama Golden Sun

"Sampai disini saja aku mengantar kalian" kata orang itu

"Terima kasih, eto" kata Shion

"Kotetsu"

"Terima kasih Kotetsu-san"

Naruto lalu memasuki penginapan. Penginapan itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang makan

Naruto dan Shion menghampiri seorang perempuan berambut merah yang di meja kasir yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka

"Selamat datang di penginapan Golden Sun, apakah kalian ingin menginap atau makan?" Tanya gadis itu

"Kami ingin menginap. Apakah ada kamar yang kosong?" Tanya Naruto

"Ada kamar kosong tapi sayangnya hanya ada satu" kata gadis itu

"Eh? Bagaimana ini?" Kata Naruto bingung

"Ya sudah tidak apa, lagian kita kan adik kakak" balas Shion

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali" jawab Shion

"Baiklah. Aku pesan kamar itu" kataku

"Baiklah, ini kunci kamar kalian. Kamar kalian ada di lantai tiga. Tapi sebelum itu tolong tulis nama kalian dan berapa lama kalian akan menginap disini" kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan sebuah buku

"Baiklah" kata Naruto

'Kurasa hanya sehari saja kita menginap disini' batin Naruto lalu menuliskan nama nya dan Shion

"Baiklah. Karena karena kebetulan kalian memesan kamar unutuk dua orang. Jadi biayanya 40 koin perunggu" kata gadis itu

Naruto menyerahkan 1 buah koin perak kepada gadis itu

"Tunggu sebentar" kata gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan kembalian 60 koin perunggu pada Naruto

"Kalian juga mendapatkan bonus 2 kali makan setiap hari. Apakah kalian akan makan sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu

"Tolong antar saja ke kamarl balas Naruto

"Baiklah"

"Terima kasih, eto"

"Sara. Namaku Sara"

"Terima kasih Sara" kata Shion

Naruto dan Shion pergi menuju lantai 3 untuk ke kamar mereka

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci kamar mereka lalu membuka pintu kamar mereka

Kamar itu berisi dua buah kasur dan juga 2 buah kotak besar untuk menyimpan barang

Shion langsung saja merebahkan dirinya di sebuah kasur didekat jendela

"Hei, setidaknya bantu aku memebereskan barang" kata Naruto

"Nii-san saja yang membereskan, aku capek" balas Shion

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban sang adik

Saat sedang membereskan barang tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar diketuk seseorang

Naruto berhenti membereskan barang lalu menuju pintu kamar lalu membukannya

Dibalik pintu terlihat Sara yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan

"Terima kasih sudah di bawakan, biar aku saja yang membawanya" kata Naruto lalu mengambil nampan yang ada ditangan Sara

Sara berbalik pergi setelah Naruto

"Ayo makan" ajak Naruto

Nampan yang dibawa naruto berisikan dua mangkuk sup, 2 potong roti dan dua gelas air

Setelah Naruto menyimpan nampan itu mereka kemudian makan

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di luar pintu penginapan setelah selesai makan. Tapi saat mereka keluar mereka tidak melihat Sara di kasir

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin melihat pasar" jawab Shion

"Kau ingin makan lagi? Tidak takut gendut?" Tanya Naruto yamg membuat Shion memukul kepalanya dengan tongkatnya

"Sakit tahu"

"Rasain, salah sendiri ngeledek adik sendiri"

"Maaf maaf"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pasar setelah bertanya pada orang yang lewat

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai karena pasar jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari penginapan

Pasar itu penuh dengan hiruk pikuk manusia yang berlalu lalang, selain manusia ada juga ras lain seperti dwarf, elf dan beastkin

"Banyak juga ras yang berkumpuk disini" gumam Shion tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya

"Ya. Menurut sejarah, sudah tidak ada lagi diskriminasi antar ras. Tapi aku tidak yakin tentang itu. Apalagi entah kenapa hanya manusia yang menjadi Trinity" balas Naruto

"Kyaa. To-tolong hentikan" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan perempuan dari gang sempit tak jauh dari tempat mereka

Naruto langsung saja berlari ke arah sumber suara

Sesampainya disana terlihat 1 orang berbadan kekar beekepala botak, pria tinggi kurus, pria gendut yang sedang mengganggu Sara

"Hentikan tindakakan kalian itu!" Kata Naruto

"Wah wah wah, ada yang mencoba jadi pahlawan disini" ledek pria kekar

"Tunggu bos, dia seorang Trinity" cegah pria kurus

"Cih, ayo pergi dari sini"

Ke 3 orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Terima kasih"

"Kenapa mereka menganggumu?"

"Ah, mereka hanya preman biasa yang suka mengganggu di sekitar sini"

Saat Naruto membantu Sara berdiri, dia melihat anting dengan ukiran rumit di telinga Sara

"Anting itu"

"Eh" Sara yang kaget langsung saja menutupi ke dua telinganya untuk menghalanginya

"Kau seorang Trinity?" tanya Naruto

"Bu-bukan, aku bukan seorang Trinity" bantah Sara terlihat panik dan berusaha kabur dari situ

"Ada apa nii-san?" Tanya Shion yang baru saja tiba

"Ah, tidak. Tadi Sara di ganggu oleh beberapa preman" jawab Naruto

"Ma-maaf, ku harus pergi" kata Sara lalu pergi dari situ dengan buru-buru

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shion

"Dia seorang Trinity, tapi entah kenapa dia tudak mau mengakuinya?" Balas Naruto

"Nii-san tahu dari mana kalau dia adalah Trinity?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat ukiran yang ada di antingnya"

"Yah, mungkin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri"

"Kau benar. Kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya"

.

.

.

TBC

Seginj aja dulu deh chap ini

Oh iya, kalau mau daftar oc silahkan soalnya author juga butuh buat cerita kedepannya

Buat pertanyaan kenapa raja iblis mau memusnahkan manusia itu nanti di jelasin

THANKS FOR READ AND PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya author

Warning : ooc, au, typo

Fic by Euclidz

.

.

.

Malam pun berganti pagi. Hari yang dinantikan pun akhirnya tiba

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar terlihat dua orang pemuda-pemudi yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi

"Nii-san, kita sarapan dulu" ajak Shion

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" balas Naruto lalu pergi keluar kamar menyusul Shion

Mereka berdua turun kelantai 1, lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum pergi mendaftar ke akademi trinity

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk datang lah seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Pria itu

"Menu sarapan yang buasa saja" balas Naruto

"Sara dimana? Dan kau siapa?" Tanya Shion

"Ah, kalian pasti orang baru disini. Namaku Mukade, aku adalah pemilik penginapan Golden Sun dan juga ayah Sara. Sara sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku yang menggantikannya"

"Mukade-san, apa Sara itu seorang Trinity?" Tanya Naruto

"Nii-san!" Tegur Shion

"Ah, maaf"

"Tidak apa, jadi kalian melihat antingnya Sara ya. Anting itu adalah peninggalan ibunya yang sudah meninggal" balas Mukade

"Begitu ya. Maafkan aku" kata Naruto

"Tidak apa" kata Mukade lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion

"Kenapa dia berbohong" kata Shion tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Artifact akan hancur setelah pemiliknya mati, jadi tidak mungkin diwariskan" balas Shion

"Yah, kita tidak berhak ikut campur urusan mereka" balas Naruto

"Nii-san benar"

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, ini pesanan anda" Mukade datang membawa nampan berisi makanan lalu meletakan makanannya di meja Naruto dan Shion

Naruto dan Shion langsung menyantap makanan mereka lalu keluar dari penginapan menuju akademi

.

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar dan bertanya kepada orang lain, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan megah bercat putih dengan gerbang besar yang dijaga oleh 2 orang berbaju besi

"Berhenti disana! Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Tanya salah satu penjaga

"Kami adalah murid pindahan" balas Naruto lalu mengeluarkan gulungan dan menyerahkannya kepada penjaga itu

Penjaga itu membuka lalu membacanya. Penjaga itu mengangguk "baiklah, ikuti aku"

Penjaga itu lalu membawa Naruto dan Shion kesebuah pintu lalu membukanya

Di ruangan itu terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang mengurus dokumen

"Tsunade-sama, saya membawa 2 orang murid pindahan"

"Baiklah, silahkan pergi"

"Baik" penjaga itu lalu keluar dari ruangan

"Jadi kalian adalah orang yang di rekomendasikan oleh Jiraiya. Perkenalkan, namaku Tsunade Senju aku adalah kepala sekolah disini" sambut Tsunade

"Maaf, apakah anda mengenal Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Shion

"Jadi orang itu tidak bercerita tentangku ya? Aku adalah sahabat nya. Dan saat kami masih muda dulu kami bertiga adalah salah satu tim terkuat di kerajaan ini" jelas Tsunade

"Bertiga?" Tanya Naruto

"Orochimaru, dia sekarang menjadi penyihir kerajaan. Dia adalah seorang Trinity bertipe wizard yang memiliki kekuatan alkimia yang sangat hebat"

"Hee, jadi setelah berpisah ada yang menjadi kepala sekolah, penyihir kerajaan dan pengembara dengan tujuan tidak jelas dan menulis novel mesum" kata Naruto yang membuat Shion memukul kepalanya "apa?"

"Nii-san, bicara mu tidak sopan. Maaf Tsunade-sama" kata Shion

"Tidak-tidak. Jadi dia masih menulis novel itu ya"

"Eh? Jadi dia sudah menulis itu dari lama" kat Naruto dan Shion bersamaan

"Begitulah. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang akademi ini. Akademi ini tidak hanya memberikan pelajaran pertarungan tapi juga akademik biasa. Sekolah ini mewajibkan muridnya untuk tinggal di asram. Sekolah di hari sening-jumat sedangkan hari sabtu dan minggu murid di bebaskan tapi kita juga memiliki quest yang di pajang di mading. Untuk hadiahnya sudah dipotong sebelum dicantumkan" jelas Tsunade

"Mirip guild petualang" kata Shion

"Ya, kita membuat nya terlihat mirip tapi quest yang ada bisa dibilang sulit karena khusus untuk Trinity" jelas Tsunade

"Apa ada tingkatannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada, semua muird bebas mengambil quest yang ada. Tapi kau hanya bisa mengambil satu jika kau merasa quest itu terlalu susah kau bisa membentuk party dengan anggota maksimal 5 orang. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Tsunade

"Tidak" balas Naruto dan Shion berbarengan

"Baiklah. Seharusnya sebentar lagi wali kelas kalian akan datang menjemput"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah guru berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker

"Dia adalah wali kelas kalian. Namanya Hatake Kakashi" kata Tsunade

"Salam kenal. Kalian pasti murid pindahan itu"

"Salam kenal juga" kata Naruto dan Shion berbarengan

"Ini kunci kamar kalian. Untuk seragam untuk sementara kalian memakai pakaian itu dulu nanti akan kami antar ke kamar kalian. Untuk sekarang kalian belajar dulu" kata Tsunade

.

.

.

Naruto dan Shion sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 1-1 karena Kakashi menyuruh mereka untuk diam sampai dipersilahkan masuk

"Nii-san, tolong rahasiakan tentang kekuatan nii-san. Aku tidak mau kalau nii-san dalam bahaya" bisik Shion

"Iya aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku" balas Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Shion pelan yang membuat wajah Shion memerah sedikit

"Kalian berdua silahkan masuk" kata Kakashi dari dalam kelas

Naruto membuka pintu lalu mereka memasuki kelas dan bediri di samping Kakashi

"Perkenalkan diri kalian. Mulai dari nama, tipe Trinity dan juga Attribute yang dimiliki Artifact kalian" kata Kakashi

(Atribue adalah kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki Artifact seorang Trinity. Dalam sebuah Artifact hanya ada satu Atribute dan itu tidak mungkin ditambah atau dihapus. Atribute yang sama bisa berada di 2 atau lebih Artifact)

"Kalau begitu aku dulu. Namaku Naruto Namikaze aku Trinity bertipe Knight, Attributetribute Artifact ku void. Atribute ini memungkinkan ku untuk meniadakan kekuatan sihir atau Attribute yang tidak ku izin kan kepadaku"

"Namaku Shion Namikaze aku adalah adik angkatnya. Aku Trinity bertipe wizard, Atribute ku adalah Mimic. Aku dapat meniru semua sihir yang pernah ku lihat"

Kelas mulai ribut setelah perkenalan mereka

"Apa itu benar?"

"Mereka sama saja tidak terkalahkan"

"Apa-apaan kekuatan untuk meniadakan dan meniru itu"

"Hebat"

"Kalian semua diamlah. Pelajaran akan dimulai. Kalian berdua duduklah di tempat yang kosong" kata Kakashi

"Baik sensei" balas Naruto dan Shion

Naruto duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam pekat sedangkan Shion duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata lavender. Mereka duduk tidak berjauhan

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu oleh seluruh siswa tiba. Bel tanda istirahat malan siang akhirnya berbunyi

Setelah guru yang mengajar kami keluar dari kelas, beberapa siswa-siswi mengerubungi Naruto dan Shion

"Apa kalian serius tentang kekuatan kalian?"

"Yah, mungkin sulit di percaya tapi itu memang benar" balasku

"Hee, kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan Kaguya kaichou"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Shion

"Dia adalah ketua osis dan Trinity terkuat di akademi ini. Dia seorang Trinity bertipe Knight atributenya tidak diketahui tapi banyak yang bilang kalau dia bisa mengatur sebab akibat"

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan"

"Ini sudah jam makan siang apa kalian ingin ikut ke kantin?"

"Maaf, kali ini kami membawa bekal" balas Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"

Kerumunan yang mengerubungi Naruto dam Shion mulai bubar karena mereka pergi ke kantin

"Mau?" Tawar Naruto kepada gadis di sampingnya "namaku Naruto Namikaze, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di di artikan hanya sekilas tapi dia terlihat sedikit kesal "kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya gadis itu

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto

Gadis itu tidak membalas, dia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menjawab apa pun

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Maaf kan dia, Namikaze-san. Biasanya Uchiha-san tidak seperti itu" balas gadis yang duduk di samping Shion

"Kau siapa?"Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah ketua kelas disini. Salam kenal" jawab Hinata

"Salam kenal juga" kata Naruto

"Aku permisi dulu ya. Aku mau ke kantin" kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas

Naruto dan Shion lalu membuka bekal mereka lalu memakannya

"Nii-san, aku ingatkan sekali lagi ya. Nii-san harus merahasiakan kekuatan nii-san kepada siapapun" bisik Shion

"Ya aku tahu"

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para murid mulai berhamburan ke kelas

Tak lama seorang guru dengan bekas luka di hidungnya memasuki kelas

"Kita mulai pelajarannya"

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Shion

"Dia Umino Iruka-Sensei. Dia guru sejarah" balas Hinata

"Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, kalau raja iblis itu yang dikalahkan dulu itu hanya disegel dam hanya seorang Trinity berkekuatan Knight dan Wizard saja yang bisa membunuhnya-"

"Tapi sensei, itukan hanya dongeng saja"

"Tidak, itu adalah ramalan dari seorang Trinity yang bisa melihat masa depan. Kemampuanya itu asli. Trinity tinggal di negri iblis karena keluarga mereka yang bertugas mengawasi tempat raja iblis di segel. Tapi sayangnya 10 tahun lalu negri itu dihancurkan tanpa sisa dan semua penduduknya tidak ada yang selamat"

Shion tertunduk mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihatnya menggunakan telepati untuk menenangkannya

'Shion, tenanglah. Nii-san akan selalu berada disisimu'

'Terima kasih nii-san'

.

.

.

"Nii-san yakin kalau nii-san tidak menjatuhkan kuncinya?" Tanya Shion

"Tentu saja"

Saat ini mereka berada di depan pintu kelas. Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi taoi mereka tidak pergi ke asrama mereka

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak nenerima kunci?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku pikir nii-san yang memegang kuncinya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tanyakan ke Tsunade-sama"

Mereka berdua pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah

Sesampainya disana Naruto mengetuk pintunya

"Masuk!"

Mereka berdua lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama kenapa kunci kamar asramanya hanya di berikan 1?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa? Bukanya sudah jelas kalau kalian itu sekamar" balas Tsunade

"Apa? Ta-tap-" kata Shion dengan muka memerah

"Apa? Kalian kan adik-kakak jadi tidak masalah kan?" Potong Tsunade

"Tentu saja masalah. Kita ini bukan saudara kandung. Walaupun saudara kandung tetap tidak mungkin remaja 16 tahun berbeda gender satu kamar" protes Naruto

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kalau tidak terima kalian tidak usah tidur di asrama. Gudang atau kandang kuda masih ada yang kosong" balas Tsunade

"A-"

"Sudahlah nii-san. Maaf mengganggu Tsunade-sama" kata Shion lalu menyeret Naruto keluar

"Oi sudah hentikan Shion. Apa kau tidak kebereatan sekamar denganku?"

"Tidak apa. Aku percaya Nii-san tidak akan melalukan yang aneh-aneh padaku. Sudahlah. Ayo kita cari kamar kita"

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kamar bertuliskan angka 371 yang merupakan kamar mereka

Mereka lalu memasuki kamar mereka. Kamar itu samgat luas. Terdapat 2 buah kasur berukuran sedang, 2 meja belajar, 2 lemari dan terdapat juga dapur dan kamar mandi dan juga 2 buah jemdela yang tertutup gorden

Di tempat tidur mereka terdapat pakaian yang sepertinya seragam akademi ini

Seragam itu berupa 2 baju putih, 1 celana hitam panjang, 1 rok hitam dan 2 buah jubah berwarna hijau daun. Di baju itu tepatnya di bagian dada sebelah kiri terdapat lambang Konoha

Mereka menyimpannya ke lemari lalu mulai membereskan pakaian mereka

Setelah selesai Shion memasak di dapur dan Naruto mandi terlebih dahulu

Di dapur juga sudah disisapkan beberapa bahan makanan

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, Shion lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sedangkan Naruto menunggu Shion mandi untuk makan bersama

Tak lama Shion keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mereka makan bersama setelah itu pergi tidur

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dulu ya

Untuk pair fic ini masih rahasia. Belum tentu narushion ya bisa aja yang lain. Mungkin aja jadi harem

Author juga masukin fem Sasuke di fic ini

Atau ada yang mau kasih saran fic ini pairnya siapa? Tapi authro ga janji ya kalau romance nya bagus

Terus menurut kalian para biju disini enaknya jadiin manusia atau tetep jadi biju?

Maaf ya kalau fic ini masih pendek. Akan author usahain biar panjang

Untuk sementara fic 7 days for life bakal hiatus dulu karena author lagi kehabisan ide buat tuh fic

TANKS FOR READ AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
